


A Cool Little Mormon Trick

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short, connor is so cute and awkward, hmm maybe kev will get a little jealous later? who knows. lol not me, kind of generic but who cares?, love me some mcpriceleyyy, well anyway, why are there two connors d a m n cannot be helpful when i'm trying to separate deh and bom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One day, Kevin wakes up in distinctly smaller body than he's used to.In a bed just down the hall, Connor feels far too large and clumsy for his own good.





	1. I Swear It Wasn't This Big Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> wowowow multi chapter work?!!
> 
> anyway. updates will be infrequent, but thank you for reading this! prepare for some confusion, though.
> 
> hopefully some good mcpriceley moments, too.

Mornings in Uganda kind of sucked. Elder Price wasn't sure he'd ever get used to waking up with unidentifiable bug bites all over his arms and legs and... mysterious bruises? He scrambled out of bed, rushing to a mirror - the  _only_ mirror - in the communal bathroom that all of the Mormons shared. He didn't bother to look over at Elder Cunningham, knowing that the oversized manchild would still be snoring away in his thin blankets.

Not thinking, he pattered down the doorway, barely pausing to acknowledge the strange looks that the other Elders were giving him.

"Hey Elder," began Elder Thomas, also known as Pop-Tarts, his brows knitted together in polite concern, "what's wrong?"

Elder Price shook his head, plastering his do-gooder smile across his face as he slowed down his pace.

"Everything's just fine, Elder."

Pop-Tarts gave him an even stranger and less unsure look.

" _Riiight_. Uh, what are ya doing with your mouth, Elder?" he replied, munching his Pop-Tart with renewed vigour.

Elder Price raised an eyebrow, unsure of himself and raising the corners of his mouth just a little higher.

"Morning, Pop-Tarts," Elder Church called out as he strolled past. "Hey, Elder! Something good happen?"

The latter was directed at the bemused Elder Price.

"Huh. No, just on my way to the toilet," Elder Price responded, scratching the back of his head self-consciously. His voice was a little weird. Pop-Tarts and Elder Church shared a knowingly suggestive look, laughing a little.

"You going over there to see Elder Price?" Elder Church said, swiping a bite of Pop-Tarts' toasted snack. Pop-Tarts did little more than gently shove his arm, his wide-eyed gaze focused on Elder Price.

Thinking he was being the epitome of subtlety, Pop-Tarts leaned forward and stage whispered, "If you hurry, he might still be in the shower!"

Elder Price merely shrugged, continuing on his way.  _I get that I like myself a lot, but... w_ _hat a lot of weirdos._

However, things just got stranger from there. Elder Michaels had asked about the pink sequinned vests -  _how do you expect me to know anything about those things?_  - and Elder Schrader was requesting more supplies for his trip into the village.

"Why are you asking  _me_? Why don't you go ask the District Leader for a change?" he finally groaned, frustrated at the number of people interrupting his  _extremely urgent_  bathroom visit. Elder Schrader awkwardly averted his gaze.

"I mean, Elder, you kind of  _are_ \--"

"You know what? Whatever. Just get me a mirror or something and I'll go dig up some stuff for you," Elder Price sighed, still not slouching. "What is it you wanted, again?"

Just as Elder Schrader opened his mouth, a blood curdling scream roared out of the bathroom. Specifically, the shower section. Elder Price cocked his head to the side.

_That sounded an awful lot like me._

Meanwhile, Elder McKinley was freaking out.

"I swear it wasn't this big  _yesterday_..."

_Oh gosh. What if something's wrong? I'll have to go to the doctor and show him my... No!_

Water dripped down his naked body, making him feel raw and exposed in the hot air of Uganda. "O-M-Gosh, O-M-Gosh! This cannot be happening," he cried, noticing the deeper tone of his voice. "And I have a cold on top of all of this! Great."

A concerned mumbling was taking place outside the door before two tentative knocks resounded, echoing around the room.

"Uh, Elder Price? Everything alright?" came the voice of Pop-Tarts, who was probably trembling with nerves on the other side of the door.

 _Elder Price? Elder_ Price _?! He's in here, too?_

Elder McKinley grabbed his rough towel, quickly covering his lower half and throwing the door open, panicked and jittery.

"Elder Price is in the shower and you didn't warn me?" he hissed in Pop-Tarts' ear, oblivious to the uncomfortable shuffling of the... significantly shorter man.

Pop-Tarts glanced to his side, making eye contact with Elder Church and moving slightly to lean towards him. Elder Church stepped forward, pushing Pop-Tarts behind him.

"You're gonna need to calm down a bit, Elder," he said with a small hint of warning.

Elder McKinley stretched himself to his full height, a little surprised by the fact that Elder Church was looking  _up_  at him. Pop-Tarts popped his head out from behind the taller man to say, "We get it if you had a bad Hell Dream or something, but it's not cool to yell, Elder."

"What are you talking about? I have Hell Dreams every night..."

All of the Elders looked a little taken aback, muttering awkwardly as Pop-Tarts' watery blue eyes widened even more.

"Oh! Are you like Elder McKinley, then?" he exclaimed, all of his previous shyness erased. Elder McKinley was about to open his mouth to laugh off the unusual comment, when he head something fall to the ground.

As he turned around, he saw a toothbrush rolling on the floor and--

_O-M-Gosh._

"Who are you?"


	2. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 people have already seen this little thing and I'm honestly so surprised? but also happy because I think I'm allowed to be, okayyy.
> 
> \+ if any of you like DEH, I'm starting a [DEH fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569788/chapters/33667167) right now, written in letters from Evan to Connor. plez read.

"Who are you?"

"Who are  _you_?"

Elder Price stared at his own dark gaze, completely shocked and confused.

"Hey, quit watching him," hissed Elder Pop-Tarts through a small, awkward smile. "You're checking him out in front of everyone."

Turning to Pop-Tarts, he asked, "Why are there two  _me_ s?"

"What do you mean, 'two  _me_ s'?  You're me, right now!" came the indignant cry from the half-clothed doppelgänger.

"No, you're  _me_ ," Elder Price responded testily, raking a hand through his hair.

"No.  I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm  _no_ \--"

"Whatever.  This is probably a Hell Dream, anyway - I'm going back to bed."

The Elders all parted to make way for Elder Price, muttering a little.

"Hey, wait!  What if you're me  _and_  I'm you?"

Elder Price froze.

As he slowly rotated on one foot, he could feel stares burning into him all over.  Watching, waiting.

"Well, you already know who I am, right?  So, just tell me who you are," he replied carefully, straightening his tie.

His lookalike gulped.

"A-Actually, I don't think I do..." he muttered, averting his gaze.

Elder Price rolled his eyes.

"I'm Elder Price!  There!  Now, tell me who  _you_  are."

Unbeknownst to Elder Price, Elder McKinley was having a little crisis.  Having just found out that, not only was he trapped in someone else's body, but it was Elder Price (the sole object of his affections) that owned said body... well.  It was a bit too much for him to handle.

Then he remembered that he had seen Elder Price's... thing.

If the mere thought of the entire situation didn't make him spontaneously combust,  _that_  certainly did.

"I'm..."

"You're?"

"I'm..."

All of the Elders leaned forward with widened eyes, knowing the answer but daring him to speak it aloud.

"I'm going to Hell," Elder McKinley cried, making a run for it.

"Hey!  Come back here!"

In hindsight, Elder McKinley quickly realised that it was a terrible idea to try to run away from Elder Price, even if he was in the more physically fit body.  One glance out of a grimy window at a huge beetle was enough to make him shriek and go rushing off down another corridor to his bedroom.

However, despite how slow Elder McKinley knew his  _actual_  body was, Elder Price had somehow dragged out enough speed to be cutting him off at every corridor.

_How is he so fast?_

After the fifth time, Elder McKinley was starting to get tired and tried to sit down.

_I'll just adjust the towel and hide out in a closet until he gives up._

It wasn't until after he had clambered into said closet that he noticed both the irony of the situation and the splinters poking his bum.  Scrabbling to lower the towel, he felt a wave of nerve-induced nausea ripple through him as his hands caught nothing but slippery skin.

"O-M-Gosh,  _no_!  No, no, no.  This is not happening right now.  No," his voice rising in panic with every passing moment, Elder McKinley struggled to find something within the slightly damp space, twisting his - no, Elder Price's - body into various positions before remembering that he was a lot larger than he usually was and, apparently, less flexible.  Giving up with a sigh, Elder McKinley resigned himself to his fate.

"I'll just go find Elder Price and we can try to solve this together.  It'll be fine.  He'll understand."

Finally, with a deep breath, Elder McKinley stretched out his right hand and pushed, eyes screwed shut in preparation for complete humiliation.

His hand met an immovable wall.

He shoved again and again, each time progressively harder, and a shiver of fear ran through his mind.

"It's stuck.  It's stuck!"

Just as he was about to call out for help, he felt some insect scuttle over his foot.

 

The strangled scream came from the corridor that he had just left, oddly enough.  Elder Price knitted his brows, marching back down the empty hallway.  If he had known it would one day be used against him, he would have never bothered with keeping up his fitness.

 _Actually, no.  That's such a lie.  I never knew I looked so good in the mornings,_  he thought, remembering the sight of his half naked body.   _Pain is gain._

That was enough to put a smile back on his face as he patrolled.

Just as he passed a mangled old closet, he thought he heard a barely contained sniffle.  The light filtered through the dust floating in the air, landing squarely on Elder Price himself as he got an idea.

He tiptoed up to the closet, placing an ear against it carefully.

One second.  Two seconds.

Yep, that was definitely a shaky breath.  He took a step back and yanked on the handle with all the force he could muster, and out tumbled a very tearful and  _very naked_  version of himself.

"Where's the towel?" Elder Price screeched, throwing himself on top of the sprawled figure.  "Are you nuts?  Why am I-- Why are you naked?"

"I'm s-sorry, it just sort of happened," the other Elder Price said, voice muffled against the real Elder Price's shirt.

"Okay, we'll sort this out.  First of all, who are you and what are you doing with my body?" Elder Price snapped.  He couldn't have some anarchy-loving exhibitionist prancing around in front of all of the other Elders, that was for sure.

"I guess I have to tell you, after all."

"Yep."

"I really have no choice."

"Nope.  You really don't."

"... Meldermkilee," came the quiet mumble.

" _What?_ "

"I'm Elermkilee."

"Just say it normally."  Elder Price was beyond irritated.

"I'm.  Elder.  McKinley."

_Elder McKinley?  The obviously not entirely straight Leader?_

_In my body?_

Elder Price fluttered and promptly fainted.


	3. Sorry (!)

hi everyone,

this work hasn't been updated in aaaaaaaages.

originally, i was planning on finishing it (at the very least) before orphaning, but. haha. it's not going to be finished anytime soon.

SO, if anyone reads this n feels inspired, feel free to continue it! i have physically removed my @ from it so you can just do whatever you want. go crazy.

would be nice if you did say you got the idea from this fic / got the first two chapters from this fic, though, bc otherwise it's plagiarism yeet yeet

anygay. thank you n sorry for the letdown :(

\- author


End file.
